


A (somewhat unpleasant) Surprise

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Izzy just wants to help, M/M, malec haven't been on a date for a while, she cooks for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: She hums. “I think a date would really do you guys some good. You’ve been working your ass off for a bunch of ungrateful Shadowhunters lately and Alec has been leading those Shadowhunters. I think you both deserve a moment of casual peace in a world of danger and interruptions.”“What do you have in mind, darling?”The sparkle in her brown eyes shows Magnus how excited she is about this, and it causes him to smile fondly. Alec is blessed with a great sister. “Come to the Institute. I have the night off and I could take over for Alec for a few hours. I'll cook the dinner and then I’ll send him to a part of the Institute where you’ll be waiting to surprise him!”Izzy is the #1 malec shipper and she wants to help her brother and his boyfriend go on a date for the first time in a while. She offers to cook as a surprise for her brother from Magnus and Magnus accepts, unaware of her culinary ineptitude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOH, #10 of my drabble series *sounds sirens* ENJOY! :)

“So, how are things going with my big brother?”

Magnus and Izzy sit in his and Alec’s shared loft, sipping from their individual wine glasses as they catch up. During all of that stuff with Valentine, they hadn’t had much time to talk, and Magnus likes Isabelle. She has been the only Lightwood so far who has approved of what he and Alec have, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. Especially since she’s open to talking about relationship stuff with Magnus. Magnus would usually have called...Ragnor to go on about his love life, but for obvious reasons, that’s not the case anymore.

Instead, he gets a friend on the inside. Someone smart, and kind, and caring, and a Shadowhunter, nonetheless, to talk to. Hell, Izzy is probably part of the reason why he and Alec are together in the first place, inviting Magnus to the wedding that changed everything.

Magnus’ smile grows as he thinks about that first kiss and everything that has followed. “It’s been...great,” he sighs out. “Fast, but great.”

‘Fast’ is a suitable word. Their first kiss had been shortly after they had met, at Alec’s wedding, and from then, they had had a few dates, taken the sex step; then told each other ‘I love you’ in the space of a month. Now they live together as a way to see each other in a busy world full of demon activity and Shadowhunter drama.

Not that that was a problem for either of them. The fact that they had developed these feelings so early was a little scary for the both of them at first, sure, but they know how they feel, and there’s a certain freedom in that knowledge Magnus wouldn’t change for the world. Especially when he gets to profess it whenever he can.

Izzy leans over to the coffee table, picking up the wine bottle and pouring herself another glass. “Have you guys had the chance to go on another date in a while?” she asks. “He seems more tense lately.”

Magnus frowns. “No. He comes back home every night and we spend that time together, but we haven’t gone on a date in a while.”

She hums. “I think it would really do you guys some good.You’ve been working your ass off for a bunch of ungrateful Shadowhunters lately and Alec has been busy leading those Shadowhunters. I think you both deserve a moment of casual peace in a world of danger and interruptions.”

Magnus leans forward in interest, his heart tugging a little at the sentiment. “What do you have in mind, darling?”

Izzy’s smile grows and she sets her wine glass down, all business. “Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“I believe so. Why?” he asks.

The sparkle in her brown eyes shows Magnus how excited she is about this, and it causes him to smile fondly. Alec is blessed with a great sister. “Come to the Institute. I have the night off and I could take over for Alec for a few hours. I'll cook the dinner and then I’ll send him to a part of the Institute where you’ll be waiting to surprise him!”

Magnus grins. He loves this girl and how much she loves her brother. Alec has told him how close they are before, but it’s heartwarming for Magnus to witness and be a part of firsthand.

“That sounds great!” he says excitedly. “What time should I come over?”

* * *

Izzy texts Magnus the rest of the details during the next day - like where to go and what to bring (nothing but his fabulous self, she tells him). By the time he finishes up all of his clients for the day - only a few Shadowhunters - he feels a burst of excitement.

Sure, he and Alec live together and love each other, their feelings open for the other to see, but usually they both work from the early morning to late at night, and when they do have time to have dinner or spend time together, interruptions follow them (usually in the form of Clary Fray). There’s something about having time to talk in a setting where they can’t get interrupted that just has Magnus grinning like an idiot the whole way to the Institute.

He manages to sneak in without Alec seeing with the help of Clary and Izzy herself, who divert his attention to Jace, who they say is going on another unsanctioned mission.

Magnus grins as he passes, making his way to the place where Izzy had told him to go. When he climbs the stairs and gets to the roof, he pauses at the scene.

Izzy had gone all out, transforming the place the couple had had their first fight to something beautiful by draping a string of white fairy lights in a square around a round table covered with a deep red linen, a few candles in the centre. The two chairs at it sit across from each other, a pile of...something on plates between them.

Magnus frowns. What lies on the table and resembles mud pies he has seen children in parks make couldn’t possibly be the food Izzy had made for him and Alec. He draws closer and his frown grows as he smells the distinct smell of burning. He’s not sure what it is, though he thinks it might be Izzy’s idea of some sort of practical joke on her brother. Whatever it is, Magnus isn’t the happiest when he hears the door to the roof open.

He does turn with a smile, though, still happy to see Alec and the surprised look on his face as he takes in all that is in front of him.

When his eyes land on Magnus, his mouth is open in shock and awe, his eyes full of an overwhelming love Magnus still isn’t quite used to. The warlock walks forward with a grin, stopping an arm’s length away.

“Surprise?” he laughs. Alec shakes his head in disbelief, shooting Magnus a happy smile before he looks around again. Magnus can’t help it this time, he reaches out and grabs Alec by his signature black shirt, pulling him into a loving kiss.

He has learned, with Alec, that actions speak just as loudly as words. And this action says, ‘finally, some alone time’.

When Alec pulls away, he rests their foreheads together with a blissful smile. “Did you do this?” he asks.

Magnus gently shakes his head. “It was all your darling sister,” Magnus murmurs happily. Alec quirks an eyebrow as he moves his eyes from Magnus’ smiling face to behind him, where the table is, Izzy’s specially cooked food sitting on it.

“Oh no,” he mutters.

“Ah, yes,” Magnus sighs, turning around to look at the ‘food’. “I wasn’t aware she actually hated me and is trying to poison me.”

Alec laughs, wrapping his arms around Magnus from the back, leaning his chin on his shoulder. “She doesn’t hate you. She just thinks she can cook. I know this is her way of saying she’s happy for us, she just did it the wrong way.”

Magnus pouts “I feel bad. She had good intentions. I just don’t want food poisoning.” He turns his head and holds a hand up. “Do you mind…?”

Alec laughs, nuzzling his nose into Magnus' neck. “Definitely not,” he murmurs.

With that, Magnus waves his hand around, a light blue fog emanating from it as he changes the food on the plates to something more edible. When it’s done, he takes Alec by the hand and leads him to the table, holding out a chair for him to sit. Once Magnus takes a seat across from the Shadowhunter, Alec takes a look at the food and scoffs.

“Fatty tuna? Really?”

Magnus just laughs, taking his lover’s hand in his own across the table, ready for some alone time. Finally.

Later, the both of them thank Izzy for everything and, if they told her that the food was delicious when she asked, could you blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know here (or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe)) if you did! I hear every kudos/comment gives malec some free time for another date (and makes me a happy camper) ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
